goldenanchorfandomcom-20200214-history
PUBG Tips (Part 3)
17. Not all scopes work with all guns - you can't put the 8x Scope on the M16 for instance, which was made an exception for balance purposes. Likewise you can't put an 8x on SMGs. 18.Learn which helmets can take which amount of damage - a Kar98, the most commonly found and used sniper, can kill you instantly with a headshot if you have a Level 2 helmet or below, but a level 3 helmet can take a hit. Note what helmet opponents have before you start trading sniper fire, as there's no point if you're at a disadvantage. 19. After the beginning the game, pistols are almost completely pointless - only keep one if you either have the automstic pistol (P18C), which works like an SMG, or if you don't have good weapons or much ammo for them - otherwise, pistol ammo is wasting precious inventory space. 20. Damaged high-level armour is actually often worse than undamaged low-level armour. Look at the number next to it in your inventory for a comparison. 21. Avoid bridges like the plague if you need to cross one to get into the safe zone - there are almost always bridge trolls (people waiting on them to kill you) when a bridge is a necessary route. Get there early, swim, or find a boat instead! 22. Always move, even when looting or camping, just a little bit - it stops someone picking you off with an easy headshot, which happens surprisingly often. Just wiggle side to side or keep crouching and standing up. More controls and PC hotkeys you'll need to memorise: 23. Hold 'Alt' or hold RB on Xbox to look around without moving - great if you're camping, and also while falling from the plane. 24. You can dive underwater by holding 'C' while swimming (B on Xbox), and rise to the surface by holding 'Space' (A on Xbox). 25. Toggle seats in a vehicle with 'Ctrl+1/2/3/4/5/6', with 'Ctrl+1' taking you to the driving seat. On Xbox, this is tapping A, or holding for the driver seat. 26. On PC, you can auto-sprint by pressing '=' 27. Lean left with 'Q', or right with 'E', while aiming, or click in the sticks while aiming on Xbox. Use these to look and shoot around walls without exposing as much of yourself. High-level players also lean mid-combat to make themselves more awkward to hit. 28. Hold 'Shift' or the left trigger to boost vehicles. 29. Use a vehicle's handbrake for a more aggressive turn or break with 'Space' or the Y button on Xbox. 30. Control motorbikes in the air by holding down 'Space' + 'Left Ctrl'. 31. Toggle first and third person by pressing 'V' on PC or RB on Xbox. 32. Hold your breath while aiming with 'Shift' or LB on Xbox (only in ADS). 33. Watch your bullet drop while aiming by holding 'Left Mouse-Button' to shoot instead of tapping it. 34. Change weapon zeroing (when the weapon/sight permits, for use over different long ranges) with 'Page Up' and 'Page Down', or the d-pad while aiming on Xbox. 35. Cycle straight to your Grenade with 'G' as well as cycling all weapons with 'Mouse Wheel'. On Xbox, this is by holding the right trigger. 36. Healing items are mapped to '7', '8', '9', and '0' by default - you don't need to open your inventory screen to use them. On Xbox, this is by holding down on the d-pad, and you can tap to change the active consumable. 37. You can roll grenades with an under-arm throw with by holding 'Left Mouse-Button' and then 'Right Mouse-Button' to throw. 38. You can disable the HUD entirely if on-screen markers get in your way, by pressing 'Ctrl+U'. Category:PUBG